No Giving Up
by Kanashii-san
Summary: This latest encounter could be their last. Will she be gone for good or will he go and get her? [InuKag TRADGETY] Songfic. Could continue with a plot, let me know.


This was orriginally posted under the account Things Not Seen. See my profile for info.

Dislaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any member of the Inuyasha gang, ect.

This fic is to the song No Giving Up by Crossfade.

_

* * *

_

_So you found out today your life's not the same  
Not quite as perfect as it was yesterday but  
When you were just getting in the groove  
Now you're faced with something new  
And I know it hurts and I know you feel torn  
But you never gave up this easily before  
So why do you choose today to give it all away_

Kagome ran back to the dry old well that served as her transportation between home and the feudal era. If she hadn't seen Inuyasha, the man she thought she loved, with Kikyo again, everything would be at the norm. Even though she had seen Inuyasha with Kikyo in his arms before, she had always denied his obvious feelings for the other woman. 

Well it's not so bad y'all  
Together we all fall  
Just as long we get up we'll stand tall  
We shouldn't waste another day  
Thinking 'bout the things that we forgot to say

_I'm hittin' back y'all  
Kickin' these four walls  
Just as hard as I can til I can't crawl  
I won't waste another day  
With all these silly things  
Swimmin' in my brain_

Kagome thought that it was best to forget about Inuyasha and go back to her true home, nearly 500 years in the future. Just as she reached the well, she paused in thought.

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again_

Kagome knew that this was the wrong way to handle this situation. She had seen the two together on many accounts, but she had never reacted as such. She had always just shrugged it off after Inuyasha's explanation of events. Saying things along the lines of 'Kikyo came on to me,' 'I tried to stop her,' and the ever popular 'I only love you, Kagome.'

_So your scars fade away  
You soaked up the pain  
A better person 'cause you lived through those days  
And now you know what it's like to prove  
You can overcome anything that gets to you  
Well it's alright  
We're sayin' our goodbyes  
To the past and everything that ain't right  
We won't waste another day  
With all these silly things in our way_

Tears blurred her vision as Inuyasha approached. A sorrowed look filled his eyes as he made yet another excuse. He apologized as he reached for her, longing to feel her embrace.

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
No giving up now  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Before you give it up now_

Kagome stepped back and tripped over the edge of the well. Her hand reached out and a tear fell from her cheek as she was engulfed in a common blue light. Inuyasha stood at the edge gripping the wood so hard that it left splinters in his long nailed fingers.

_I know we have given  
All that we can give  
When there's nothing to lean on  
Well, I remember this  
All we make of this lifetime  
Is always here within  
And remembering that's why  
We should never give in_

He longed to jump in after her; to hold her once more, but knew that it was inappropriate to do so. If Kagome wanted to leave, she had the right to. A single tear fell from Inuyasha's bowed head into the well as he stood up and walked away. Entering the forest, Inuyasha was instantly swallowed in the darkness of the trees.

_There's no giving up now  
Do you really want to give this all away  
Can't you ever see things in a different way  
Somedays  
Such a beautiful thing to throw away  
You should think things through  
Over and over again  
All over again_

_There's no giving up now

* * *

_

A/N: This may not have came out exactly as I pictured in my twisted little mind, but I gave it my best effort and that's all I have to say. Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
